Ichirou Hiroki
Backstory Ichirou had always lived a very sheltered life, a loving mother, a loving father and many friends. Ichirou didn't know of his luck, the luck of having these people around, and because of this he never took anything seriously, his grades were garbage, he messed with drugs, and ha got into a lot of fights. He never cared about anyone but himself, this chaotic and self-harming way of life would put him on a path of hatred and self-destruction. Everyone around him saw what he was truly on the path to become. One day on his normal walk home he saw someone he had never seen before, she was beutiful, large brown eyes, long auburn hair, and an adorable face, Ichirou was bewitched by her. he couldn't help but think he loved this girl, but he'd never met her before. He slowly approached the girl with a small dumb smile and large blush brushed across his face. He slowly stuttered over himself as he tried to introduce himself and the girl, gave him a small cute smile. She introduced herself as koyomi and they hit it off instantly, lightly flirting, small talking and her laughter was all that kept him from passing out when she said that they should hang out again. He rushed home he was ecstatic, he had never felt this way about anyone, he had never really cared about any human being but himself. the feeling of this invigorated him and made him feel better than any of the drugs he had done with his stupid friends. This realization made him slowly start getting away from his friends and move more towards this girl, soon he was spending all of his time with her. After spending so much time with her he learned many things about her, first that she was homeless, he had offered to let her stay with him but, she said she had a "Home like place" that she was currently staying with her dad. Second She was a weapon miester, and that her dream was to go to The Dwma one day and make a weapon into a death scythe. He also learned something about himself from her, He learned he was weapon, He had not known this before, it was only when she told him about his soul that he learned of his true potential. They became a team after that, both determined on making their dreams come true, Hers to make Ichirou into a weapon, and him to make her happy. They trained together for years, this training made him more disciplined. his grades in school raised and his respect towards his parents increased as well. He loved this girl more than anything, and was determined to make her love him; he trained as hard as he could to show her he would do anything for her, pushing himself to the absolute limit that his body would let him go. He caused himself injury on more than one occasion training for her. This training never took away from his school work. He sharpened his mind the same as he sharpened his body. On one training day he finally confessed his love to her, telling her everything, from how he felt to how long he felt that way. He felt better that she finally knew everything, Unfortunately it did not go the way he had hoped, she didn't care for him that way, and even if she did, she believed their feelings would only get in the way of her dream. This broke him and he slowly slipped back into his old habits drinking, smoking, doing drugs, his life was ruined as far as he could see but still even ruining his life, making him hate himself, he still loved her and would do anything for her. One fateful day when he showed for their usual training/sparring she was nowhere to be found. All day he searched for her, he looked all over the city in every dangerous neighborhood, and bum infested park he searched, but ultimately his search ended when he found a place commonly called the rats nest around his hometown, a place when the bums all came to sleep. They told a story of a young girl and her father being stolen in the night by a monster. He knew instantly what this meant, His miester, his friend, his love was dead. The news broke him, his life shattered by the news; it felt like his heart had been killed as well. He dropped out of school, and spent all of his time and money on buying and using drugs. Even the drugs didn't help him escape the emptiness he felt. ON one particular trip he saw what he believed to be his dead love. she sent him the message that she wished for him to move on, to carry on her dream and become a death scythe. This snapped something in him, and the message finally set in, he slowly weaned himself off of drugs and began training once again, regaining his physical strength. He soon got accepted to the Dwma where he is currently looking for a partner. Appearance Ichirou punk.png Ichirou update.png Ichirou party.PNG Ichirou has medium length dark blue hair, deep blue eyes, and is about 6 feet tall. Ichirou weighs about 160 pounds. He generally wears gray pants with bandages around his ankles, a red button up long-sleeve, and a large trench coat. He has a few scars around his body, but none that are all that distinct, they are mostly from training, or doing dumbs tuff as a kid. Personality He is usually very ignorant, easily aggravated, and loud mouthed, but sometimes especially when around certain people, can become a very quiet and shy guy. He generally is a talk before thinking kind of guy, and that fact usually gets him in a little trouble every now and again. Abilities Wavelength communication: Allows communication on a spirit level with meister and, most importantly in combat, allows them to receive or give energy. Metamorphosis: Main fighting power. Transforms part or all of body into a set weapon. Multiplier: Allows them to multiply any energy they are given. Note that, unlike meisters, they are incapable of generating energy of their own and are thus far weaker when fighting alone Weapon form Ichirou is a Sliding blade in his weapon form, The entire weapon is a 5’ blade with a small 1’ hilt, the mister can switch it from one 4’ blade, or a 2’ blade on each side.